Official Heavy
Official Heavy is a TF2 Freak, a cop Heavy created by YouTube user OluapPlayer. Appearence Official Heavy's current appearance is of a RED Heavy wearing a Wiki Cap, the Security Shades, the Big Steel Jaw of Summer Fun and a License to Maim. He is known for making a characteristic "Gum Smile" (DS + MB face expressions) that he does almost all the time. Behaviour and Personality Unlike the Monsters around him, Official Heavy is quiet and intelligent, focused on the task at hand. He is righteous and unforgiving for those who threaten the lives of innocents in both Oluapland and in all the Team Fortress 2 World. Also unlike most Monsters, Official Heavy knows when he's beaten, and won't try to fight an enemy he knows he'll lose against. His main enemies are the hordes of Thieving BLU Soldiers, and especially their leader, who swarm around Oluapland. Furthermore, the BLU Gentlemanly Demo and the BLU Nnnngh Sniper are also great enemies of the good-hearted beings in Oluapland and as such are Official Heavy's enemies too. History Official Heavy's history is a long but fascinating one. It began when he was a simple RED Heavy. All he had ever wanted was to be memorable, but everyone he met couldn't recognize him. On the day that he was forgotten for the last time, he lost his mind and was killed. However, he soon respawned with most of his mind back. He swore from then on to be unforgettable and, grabbing a Familiar Fez and two SMGs, renamed himself Familiar Heavy. Familiar Heavy was an idol to Heavies everywhere. He punished hat thieves, exorcised evil spirits, and singlehandedly annihilated armies. Unfortunately, his hat eventually fell into legal trouble and was fired. Familiar heavy went deeply saddened, but a RED Scout offered him a Wiki cap and some security shades, absolutely for free. As the now-nameless Heavy wouldn't let this stop him from living his dream, as well as desiring to become legally acceptable, unlike his old hat, he became Official Heavy and set out to continue his occupation. He is currently an honorary international Freelance Police officer and spy, and a loose cannon among loose cannons. Powers and Abilities Official Heavy is a powerful fighter in both weapons and bare hands. His favorite weapons are a pair of SMGs, but he is capable of using weapons such as miniguns, shotguns, and rocket launchers as well. He's several times stronger than a regular Heavy, and can sustain much more damage than one too. He is also capable of killing enemies by taunting with his fists (' "POW! HAHA!"') like a normal Heavy. Another of his favorite abilities is slamming his enemy's face against his steel jaw, which usually breaks the bones of the foe's mouth. Official Heavy can also turn himself into a Dalokohs Bar, so he can travel faster and fit through small spaces. Exactly how he can do this is unknown. Faults and Weaknesses *Official Heavy can sometimes allow his ego to blind him of the dangers around him, making him an easy target. *While very tough and strong, there is a limit to how much damage Official Heavy can take. *In his Dalokohs Bar form, Official Heavy can be killed by simply being eaten. Trivia *Official Heavy apparently knows how to speak Vaginese, as one of his catchphrases, "It was long trip", is spoken backwards by him. His face also gains a "vagi" distortion to it when he speaks at times. *The original version: Familiar heavy was changed to Official Heavy because of copyright reasons. It was belived that the Familiar Heavy belonged to TF2Coverop (possibly because it looked like his(coverop) stand in character). Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Some random Gmod video on Harvest *Some random Gmod video on Target *The Half Assed 3000 Subscribers Milestone Video *Some random Gmod video on 5Gorge *Official Heavy *Official Heavy rescues an innocent female *Official Heavy punches his way through Hydro By the community *''The Wrath of Weaselpie!'' **The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 2 **The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 3 **The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 4 Category:Gunners Category:Heavies Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:Near-normal Category:RED Team